Impurities can complicate processing of a feedstock to a useful product. Certain impurities can frustrate stages of purification and, possibly, damage equipment found in a gas processing system. For production of liquid natural gas (LNG), it may be beneficial to reduce concentrations of impurities in the feedstock prior to liquefaction to avoid formation of solids and/or or hydrates.